Vacuum insulation panels are shown in FIG. 1A of the present application, known vacuum insulation panels generally have a first side material 3, a second side material 4 that are typically the same and a single filling material 5. The single filling material may be a fiberglass material 6. As shown in FIG. 1A, both the first side and second side contain a metal foil layer between two thermal plastic layers.